Chalk
by ThatLittleWriter
Summary: The winters are cold.. Harsh.. And this year is no exception. Rated T for some cursing. Angsty one shot.


**I know this has been uploaded by another user but please note that I AM that user, just now uploading to a more anonymous account. If you have any issues regarding doubt to if this is the truth or not, feel free to send a PM to the original account, who I shan't name for the fact I'm now anonymous, for anyone who has seen my original account, I thank you for being so understanding.**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. I actually haven't wrote in forever, and probably won't even stick to it because I can never actually stick to shit, but here's a short piece because I don't know.. But Crenny! So, you're welcome.

Omg I hope I don't take this down like I normally end up doing haha.

Sorry if there is any confusion with who was thinking and doing what, I tried to make it as clear as I could. Just so very rusty right now. Well, hope you like :) Who knows maybe I'll actually write some more, then again, maybe not.

**_Also slightly rewritten because I noticed a ton of errors._**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Another freezing night and Kenneth Mccormick had yet again taken to the outdoors instead of seeking warmth underneath his bed sheets, as everyone else did.

That time of year, winter, the snow from the ground bit hard at the toes and finger tips of the people passing along, the icy winds whipped fast in and out of clothing, as if dry ice was being thrown onto a person's skin.

It was a _fucking death wish_ to be out here.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to get yourself killed. _Yet again.._" The boy trailed off, it was hard to tell if the idiot before him was genuinely oblivious to the dangers and risks of half the shit he did, or if he actually found joy in the pain he was so clearly putting himself through.

Though this was Kenny.  
The boy who's days consisted of putting his life on the line, either high off his ass or a cry for attention. Throughout their earlier years he sat back watching this maniac live, or at least that's how he used to describe it before he dug down deeper beneath that surface of rebellious courage. The average pre-pubescent boy contemplated all sorts, smoking, drugs, drinking, sexual interactions; Kenny was one of those people who went through it all. Exposed more to the world each day, the older he got the uglier it became.

That was life wasn't it?

Nothing more than a never ending downhill until old age where it finally all ends, on a hospital bed, in a favoured chair, enjoying one last cup of tea or coffee before drifting off into slumber in which to never wake from.

How on earth people got to that stage from just being born is something he'll just have to wait and find out.

He stood watching for minutes as the boy down on his knees scribbled away at the pavement with the chalk, his forefinger and thumb a mess with the crumbling excess of the item. An act that put him in such a state of vulnerability, it'd be wrong to take away this piece of happiness that the boy found so much with.

"You wanna try?"  
Those words spoken with pure innocence, head turned upwards giving eye contact with his hand stretched outwards; it sounded so strange, so foreign to hear him speak in that way. It took the other boy a little longer than normal to give any sign of reply; Kenny never spoke in such a way, he was always so vulgar and it only worsened as he got older.  
Amidst the painful silence patience was quickly lost, and the Kenny that he knew was back and showing.

"Well? If you just plan to stand and stare then think again." He retrieved his outstretched hand back into his chest, chalk between his fingers and his eyes drawn back downwards to the black slab of pavement on the ground. Yesterday it was a bird hovering above it's nest, today was just a pair of wings and what could be made out to be some sort of halo, but in this weather it may have just been a trail of snow. It was hard to tell from this height and his head was hurting from the cold enough as it was, there was no way he was going to crouch down just to see 'a piece of crap' a bit better. "Just fuck off will ya, you're in my light."

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Jesus Kenneth relax, maybe you wouldn't be out here on your own all the time if you stopped barking at people for the dumbest shit." His words were harsh but they were nothing less of the truth.

"Don't give me a reason to then maybe I won't." The blond gave out an angered sigh, tapping the chalk rapidly on his knee. His eyes closed with furrowed brows out of frustration, as he every right to be frustrated. His 'friends' had abandoned him, he was hungry, tired, lonely, and he always had this look of fear in his eyes, unknown as to why; no one ever asked anything more than what he might be doing that weekend, and even those small chats stopped years ago along with everything else that had kept the poor-boy smiling.

The tapping on his knee fastened and his breathing grew heavy; another painful silence.

...

"..What happened to you?" The question was drawn out like a moth to a flame, he hadn't a clue as to why he asked it, or why he couldn't bring himself to stop mid-sentence.  
Normally he wouldn't be so bothered about the feelings of others, too caught up in his own 'teenage-depression' phase to give a damn about anything or anyone else, though with this boy, this monster, he was more than just a little curious. He always had been, weeks, months, years, ever since those days in 4th grade when Kenny started playing with fire, playing hard.

"..I don't know." He spat, throwing the chalk down on the ground beside him, cracking upon contact. He lifted his head to face the other boy, a half assed smirk evident on his face, an expression that just screamed for help in the most silent of ways. He looked broken.

"Maybe it's because I'm sat out here freezing my ass off,"

"Maybe it's that I'm so fucking starved,"

"Maybe it's that my friends hate me,"

"Maybe that I can barely get a good night's sleep without knowing.. Knowing that I'm going to have to fucking wake up again..."

"Maybe- Maybe I'm just tired." His expression softened, and for a split second he swore he got through.

The blond sighed again, falling down onto his back, fingers pink and stiff entwined with one another upon his chest. Eyes fluttered shut, it was as if he'd fallen asleep. 'Please God just let me go.' He murmured aloud, breathing deep and steady as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

The sun had faded.

The silence was full of tension.

The atmosphere felt cold and lonely.

_So lonely._

Hesitantly a lingering hand found it's way to Kenny's shoulders down on the floor, gentle nudges into which the blond found to be slightly comforting, it'd been a while since he felt like someone cared, a long breath drew out, as if he was about to speak, but nothing was said.  
The boy who watched him as everything crumbled in a matter of seconds proceeded to sit down beside him, he was never any good at comforting but it was better than nothing he thought, the best he could do.

It felt so fucking weird, he'll say.

His thumb moved up and down on his shoulder consolingly, nibbling at his lip as he scanned his head for the right words to say. Anything that sounded human, as human as the stoic boy could manage.

"Hey.. Do.. Do you wanna come chill out at mine?" The question drawled out, it was painfully awkward to say the least, it's not everyday he offered to take someone home. It made him feel warm.

Urgh, he thought, he was 'feeling', something he'd been avoiding ever since he was young.

Puffs of warm air disappeared above their heads, the blond nodded silently with his eyes closed still, he looked so at peace. Shifting into a sitting position before picking himslef up and brushing himself down. That lingering smell of drink and tobacco followed stronger as he sat up beside him.

He smiled, a smile that had been hidden away for so long, a smile that said all the words that he would never say.

"Thanks, Tucker."

The boy felt himself grinning a half smile back,

"Don't mention it."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end up rewriting this.  
I just know it!

oh I rewrote it. Wow have you ever tried editing on a iPad? Fucking hell I was ready to throw it out the window.


End file.
